Dark Blue: Tenison and Destiny
by Hmpop8769
Summary: Dark Blue is about my two Characters Destiny and Tenison when they are twenty two. Tenison needs Destiny but he doesn't want to admit it. Destiny's lonely till she meets Tenison and his brother Jack and Tenison doesn't have a clue about how much she needs a friend or a boyfriend? T because I'm not sure how the twenty one and older thing works out!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Blue Destiny and Tenison

**(A.N.) **Hi, I wanted to try something new with my characters. This story is about my two camp half-blood characters Tenison Hightower and Destiny Blue except they are both twenty-two (legal drinking age here in the United States), aren't demigods (in this story) and they live in New York city. Tenison is heart-broken and Destiny just needs to find some-one to hold close to her heart. What will happen when Destiny walks into Dionysus's dark blue bar? Will they find out that they need each other? Read more to find out! Dark Blue- by Jack's Mannequin *NOT A SONG-FIC*

Chapter 1: The bar, the abusive and the savior

Destiny's point of view: I looked up at the sign for Dionysus's dark blue bar and remembered what Annabelle had said. "Find someone in Dionysus's dark blue bar because many guys walk in there because they are either heart-broken or they need an angel like you to walk through the door, that's how I met Adam and I think you could find some-one valuable in there." I pushed open the heavy door and stepped in to the smoky, drunk crowded bar. As I waded through the crowd I felt I tug on my arm and when I tried to pull away the tug pulled harder. I heard some guy say "Hey sugar lips where are you going so soon?" I turned around to face a man in his late forties with greasy black hair and brown eyes. I almost gagged at the smell he gave off as if he hadn't showered in a few months (and probably hasn't since last year), cigarette smoke and alcohol. He growled and asked "what do I stink to you?" He forced me backwards into a bar stool and got close. After I tried to stand he pushed me back into my seat and said "you aren't going anywhere Ms. Prissy." He leaned in closer to my face and someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and in that quick second the person socked him in the face making the forties guy fly backwards into me. The person pulled the forties guy up by his shirt and turned around to throw him in the crowd of people. In just a few seconds people were knocked over and alarm sounds blared. The person picked me up and flew out the door before bouncers could drag the person out themselves.

"Careful please!" I cried out as the man (I suppose he's a man) jumped over a fence and into an alley way. He dropped down from the fence and pulled us both against a wall. "W-"I had started saying but he put his hand over my mouth as people ran by the alley. In that time I finally got a good look at who saved me or has now captured me. He had dark jet black hair, crystal blue eyes with bags and dark circles underneath. He had on a blue flannel and jeans on. He wore converse and a slight smile. When the running died off he took his hand off my mouth and let out a breath and so did I and I didn't even know that I was holding it. "Thanks I guess…my hero I suppose?" I asked. He looked me over and said "sure whatever you want but I usually go by Tenison." "Why did you do that anyways and I'm Destiny." I said. He cracked a grin and said "He was so going to kill you or something like that and I don't want to see a beautiful girl get killed by a grump like him." I blushed and stifled a laugh. "Oh, sorry I shouldn't have opened my big mouth." He said flushing a small amount of pink. "No its ok I just haven't been called beautiful much less pretty in a long time." "Why not you look flawless, where's your boyfriend isn't he supposed to be around to call you beautiful, pretty or flawless?" I snorted and said "No I don't have a boyfriend and I am so not flawless, I'm fully flawed in all of the worst places." "Oh come on every one has to admit that a person's eye color is where everything's at unless you're me with these fearful crystal eyes." "Come on your girlfriend must marvel over how perfect your crystal blue eyes are and dark hair." "Did you know that mostly every blonde falls in love with a dark haired person or that a dark haired person falls in love with a blonde?" I asked. He looked away and said "yeah totally about the blonde and dark haired lovers thing but I don't have a girlfriend to complain over my wild dark hair or blue eyes." "Complain? Please if it were me I would totally marvel over you." We flushed pink and turned away from each other. There were a bunch of footsteps and someone shined a flashlight into the alley. We started to stand and as soon as the flashlight landed on us there was yelling. Soon they knocked a board of wood out of the fence's place. Tenison started running the other way grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him. That's how I met Tenison Hightower but there still is more.

Chapter 2: He saved my life now I need to save his

Destiny's point of view: I wished that I hadn't worn my heels today. As I tried to snap the heels off the other part of my shoes I sprained my right ankle after finally getting both of them off. I winced with every step I took and Tenison picked me up saying "why didn't you just ask." I saw my apartment building and said "quick get in the blue and green building!" He didn't decide to ask why he looked backwards and flew into my apartment building. He took the stairs and asked "which floor?" "Tenth floor, apartment two six one." I said. He groaned and kept charging up the stairs. When we got there I pounded on the door and screamed "Annabelle hurry and open up. A few seconds later Annabelle my roommate opened the door and got a sappy look on her face. I rolled my eyes and said "I'll tell you later." Tenison walked in and I immediately shut the door locking it. "Whoa what did you do?" Annabelle asked. "We were in a candy store buying gum Annabelle!" "We were running from I don't know an angry guy in his forties and the cops!" I said sarcastically. Her eyes got wide and she asked "Why were you running from the cops?" "The guy in his forties tried to kiss me and I don't know what he would do after that besides kill me and then Tenison saves my life, drags me out of the bar and into an alley then up here." I told her my run on sentence. There was knocking on the door and Annabelle looked out of the peep hole thingy. She shooed us with her hands and said "one minute please." I pointed the way for Tenison into my room and back into my closet. We got squeezed together and he still was holding me bridal style. "Thank you so much." He said. "It's not a problem besides Annabelle already knows how to lie to the cops, her boyfriend Adam is kind of a mischief maker." I whispered. "Is your ankle ok?" he asked quietly. "Yeah it's just sprained and is killing me." I winced. He set me down so he could face my ankle. It was red and swelling and not very attractive. "As soon as we get out of this closet I'll fix this." He promised. "You don't need to do that besides you must have to keep running and get home." He averted his eyes from me and it clicked. "You don't have a home do you?" I asked. "No I don't I only have my little brother who's twelve years old and is sitting in an alley right now waiting for me." He said quietly. "You have to bring your little brother here Tenison is he safe down in that alley alone?" I asked. Tenison didn't answer but he did say "I wish I could do something to help him besides giving him off to some foster care or something like that and our dad doesn't care anymore, I don't know where that jerk went." "Why did she break up with you Tenison?" I asked. "She learned that I didn't have a home and knew that she couldn't help me and to crush my life even more she dumped me." He whispered. I started leaning forward to hug him and Annabelle opened the closet door. "They left and Adam's here" she said. I started to stand and Tenison helped me up. "Come on where's the first aid kit or whatever you have?" Tenison asked leading me into the living room. "Who's that?" Adam asked plopping himself next to Annabelle on the couch. She whispered something in his ear and Adam snorted saying "really?" She nodded and said "soon enough." When Tenison found the first aid kit he started pulling off my ruined shoes and fixed up my ankle. I winced and said "ow" every few seconds and he said "sorry." I gripped my arms to my sides hoping it would help the pain. "We need to go get your brother here now Tenison, I'm really worried about both of you." "I can't have you worrying over the both of us Destiny." He said finished. I started standing and Tenison caught me. "We're bringing you two here Tenison, your ex-girlfriend may have not wanted to help but I do." "What if I was a criminal then what would you say" he breathed. "We ran from the cops we are already criminals Tenison." He flushed red and set me back down. "I got to go" he said flustered. "Be careful Tenison" I said just before he closed the front door. I hobbled over to the window and opened it up to the fire escape. "What are you going to do?" Annabelle asked. "Look" I said climbing out onto the fire escape. Tenison was already downstairs and he was hiding his face in the darkness. I watched as he turned a corner and slipped away from sight. I heard laughing from back inside. Annabelle laughed at Adam who was burying his face in her hair. I slightly smiled at my two friends. "You have to go do something Destiny, if you let him slip away like that you might never find him again." Annabelle said. "He saved my life now I just might have to save his."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.)Here's the third and fourth chapter! Hope you like it! No flames!**

Chapter 3: The runaway

Destiny's point of view: I turned down the street Tenison used and awhile down the street I saw an alley. I started walking quicker and then I heard police alarms. I look behind me and saw who they were going after. He was a little twelve year old with dark hair and crazy blue eyes just like Tenison's. It had only been a week since I saw those blue eyes. The police were gaining on him and he looked back and started stumbling. I caught him before he could fall and took off on my bad ankle running from the police, again. "What are you doing lady are you helping me or going to turn me into the police?" "Helping you get back to Tenison or safety it depends on where Tenison is." "You're the girl Tenison met at that bar." "Don't worry I don't drink." I said quickly. "Where's Tenison now?" I asked. "I don't know but he said he was going to be back at the alley soon." "Where's the alley?" I asked. He pointed down the street at the Alley. I looked back and saw that the police were finally realizing that I was the blonde that was running from them a week ago. "Tenison said that you wanted to help us and then he said he couldn't have you worry over us, you didn't know my first name but you still wanted to help?" He asked. "Yeah of course, Tenison saved my life I just want to save yours." We finally out ran the cops and made it into the alley. I scribbled on a piece of paper that was lying around and stuck it somewhere where I knew it wouldn't be hard to find. "Come on I'm taking you back to my apartment, Tenison will know you will be there." I said grasping his hand. He breathed and nodded. I watched over the fence as a group of people started walking by. We slipped out of the alley and into the middle of the group. A woman gave us a weird look and I gave her a smile then she looked away. I ducked out of the group when we turned the corner and started running for my apartment. I heard the sirens blare again. I pushed open the door and dragged Tenison's brother with me. I headed for the stairs and we traveled to the tenth floor. "Annabelle hurry!" I said banging on the door. "Annabelle?" He asked. "She's my roommate." I said. Annabelle opened the door and it smelled like she set the kitchen on fire. I pulled the twelve year old inside the apartment and he breathed "wow."

Chapter 4: Worried all over again

Destiny's point of view: "Yes we live in a palace" I said. But he wasn't looking at the room he was looking directly at me. "What's wrong?" I asked self-conscious. He smiled and said "Tenison was right your eyes are beautiful, like they're the color of the ocean." I blushed and asked "Tenison said that about my eyes?" "He said a lot more about how light you are and how gorgeous you looked." I blushed darker and said "Annabelle can you get our friend here something to eat please but nothing you have cooked." She led him into the kitchen asking him what his name was "Jack Hightower." I looked out the window and saw Tenison round the corner as worried as heck. He froze when he saw the cop car parked down stairs and started running. He had started climbing the fire escape up to my window. I opened the window for a shaken Tenison. I helped him into the house and he almost doubled over. "Come on he's ok Tenison" I said quietly. I helped him into the kitchen and when he saw Jack snacking on an apple he practically smothered me in a hug saying "thanks for saving my little brother." "Tenison you're going to suffocate her if you hug her like that." Jack said. It was true if he didn't let go anytime soon I was going to drown in his arms. I squeaked "Tenison you can let go now." He squeezed me once more and let go to hug Jack almost making Jack lose his apple. I chuckled at how Tenison held onto him. "Let go of me Tenison I'm fine." Jack said. I helped Jack out of Tenison's arms and there was knocking on the door. Tenison picked Jack up and asked quietly "Where?" I was already grabbing Tenison's arm and leading them into my closet. I got pressed next to Tenison who let Jack on the other side of us. "You must've killed your ankle walking that much." Tenison whispered. "I'm fine Tenison I didn't do anything." I whispered back. "But we were both running here, to the alley and up the stairs." Jack whispered. "Destiny you're probably going to break it and it must be throbbing like crazy." Tenison whispered hotly. I mumbled "sorry." I watched Tenison get down on his knees and lift up my right foot out of my tennis shoe. He was right it was throbbing, really red and once again unattractive. "Destiny I can't believe that you risked getting your ankle broken for my little brother." He whispered standing up. He looked me in the eyes and said "how do I repay you?" I backed up against the wall and said "no need to repay me." "But you risked something for my little brother and did you even know who he was?" He asked. "Of course he has your same crystal blue eyes." I whispered. Jack was quiet and Annabelle opened the closet door. "It's safe again." She said. I limped out to the living room and sat on the couch. Tenison said "there has to be some way to fix your ankle." I sighed and said "you don't need to do that Tenison." He sat down next to my ankle and said "you saved my brother so I have to help somehow." He inspected my ankle closely making the self-conscious feeling come back. I tried to pull back from Tenison but he looked up and said "it's ok I won't judge a swollen and sprained ankle. I relaxed just a bit and pushed my blonde hair out of my face. Tenison watched me and bit his lip. I winced and he turned back to my ankle losing his focus on my face. Annabelle chuckled and shook her head planting herself next to me while Jack sat down next to Tenison. Annabelle turned on the T.V. and the doorbell rang. Annabelle got up and answered it immediately hugging the person standing there. I heard a muffled laugh and Adam was released from Annabelle's grip. Annabelle sat back down next to me and Adam sat down next to her. After an hour or two I started falling asleep and Tenison yawned. I watched as Adam got up and kissed Annabelle good bye. She got up, walked him to the door and went to her room. Jack was already passed out next to Tenison who was next to me with an arm wrapped around my shoulders in a friendly way. I felt him slump against me and his eyes closed. "Night Tenison" I yawned and rested my head on his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5: Why do you bite your lip every time I push my hair back?

Destiny's point of view: When I woke up the next morning my neck was in a knot. My head was resting on Tenison's chest and his arm was wrapped around my waist tightly. As soon as Tenison started stirring I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard his yawn and he paused. I could feel his smile; he chuckled and said quietly "how did I pull this off." I felt his fingers push the blonde hair out of my eyes and fall back down to his side. I yawned and opened my eyes slowly. He blushed and pulled his arm away from my waist. I sat up and he said "sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep here." I smiled and said "Its fine besides we both fell asleep at about the same time and Jack fell asleep before all of us." "I heard Adam walk back in and say that he was about to pass out on the floor outside to Annabelle and they probably fell asleep in her bed." I added. "So it's just you and Annabelle?" He asked. "Yeah, it's just us two living here." "What about your parents do you ever see them?" He asked. I averted my eyes from his and he said "I shouldn't have opened my big mouth." "No its ok I just haven't heard from my mom or dad since I was born." "They left you?" He asked quietly. "No, my mother died during my birth and my dad had left for sea only for maybe two weeks and never came back…the foster care said that he must've gotten lost at sea and passed." "Who are your foster parents then?" He said scooting back next to me. "I don't have any when I was around eight years old I escaped from the foster house and started living in an alley then I met Annabelle and her dad when I was about ten years old and it's been us two since then." I said. He pushed the falling blonde locks out of my eyes again. I stifled a laugh and he said "I shouldn't have done that sorry." "It's ok Tenison it's just that my hair keeps falling into my eyes." When it tried to fall in front again I swept it to the side and he bit his lip. "Why do you bite your lip every time I push my hair back? I asked. "First why are you looking at my lips?" He asked. "I'm not I just noticed that you bite your lip whenever I push my hair back into place." "No reason, I just bite my lips a lot." "Annabelle, the time has come! They're talking about lip biting!" Adam called into Annabelle's room. I threw a couch pillow at him and said "shut up before she gets an idea." "What kind of idea" Tenison asked. "They are!" I heard Annabelle ask. She walked out of her bedroom wearing her fuzzy purple robe and smiling like New Yorkers were the politest creatures that ever lived. She sat down on the couch next to me with her best bright eyes on. I pushed her playfully and whined "please no ideas today!" "To bad" she laughed pushing me back. I rolled my eyes and she said "I'll call in sick for you today at work ok besides you look really tired and you need to take pressure of your ankle." I huffed and said "fine but I'm not tired I'm doing it for my ankle." She smiled and went over to wake up Jack who was practically sleeping like a king all spread out on his side of the couch.

Chapter six: That wasn't supposed to happen

Destiny's point of view: When Annabelle and Adam left to drop Annabelle off at work Tenison started trying to make sure that I didn't worry over them. "Don't go I seriously can't have you go just yet…besides you really don't need to go back down to the alley in broad daylight do you." Tenison stopped because he knew I had a point. I wanted to smirk as he sat back down next to me on the couch. "Jack you know where the apples are right? Can you go get one for you and your brother?" I asked. He nodded quickly and ran to the kitchen. I turned back to Tenison and he shook his head at me saying "I shouldn't take your food Destiny." I rolled my eyes and said "It's just two apples not the whole fridge." He sighed and Jack handed him an apple. "I seriously shouldn't take this from you." He said. "Tenison what do you eat every night at the alley." I said. He didn't answer but Jack said "we eat what Tenison can buy from thirty dollars a week." I watched as Tenison turned the apple in his worn hands. "Tenison come on I know your starving inside." I said quietly. "Tenison says that he can't eat half of what he brings back…he says he would rather have me eat than him." Jack said quietly. Tenison tried to put the apple on the coffee table but I caught his arm and said "eat the apple or you will starve to death and be as thin and pale as Dracula." He looked at me and finally took a bite out of the apple. I watched him quietly and smiled saying "I'm glad your finally eating something." "Sure anything for you" he said getting up and tossing the apple core in the garbage. I asked "Jack do you want to watch a movie or something?" I tossed him the remote and his eyes went wide. "Uh, sure Destiny thanks…" he skimmed his eyes over the remote and I thought wow, it's like he's never seen a remote before. I watched as he turned on a romantic comedy and actually enjoyed seeing a dark haired, blue eyed guy fall in love with a blonde hair blue eyed girl. Tenison sat down next to me and as if in a trance he put his arm around my shoulders. I moved in closer to him also memorized and kept my eyes trained on the screen. He broke his eyes away and smiled down at me. "What's wrong" I whispered looking up. He shook his head but quietly he was leaning in. I looked from his eyes and to him biting his lip then started to lean in too. Then I heard the door open. We jumped apart from each other and I was blushing madly. "That wasn't supposed to happen I am so sorry Destiny." He whispered. "It's ok I just need Annabelle to help me with something" I lied getting up and limping over to Annabelle who was hanging up her coat. "Annabelle he was just about to kiss me what the heck!" I whispered harshly. "Oh dang I wish I had come in while you were kissing that would've made me happy!" She whispered pouting. I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Tenison again. I curled up still in my jeans, flannel shirt and jacket from yesterday. "The office said you have to work another eight hours tomorrow." Annabelle said. I groaned and closed my eyes. "I better fall asleep now so I can get my work done tomorrow." Tenison and Jack gave each other a glance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7: Getting to work

Destiny's point of view: I woke up at eight lied down in my bed. I don't remember walking to my bed room only falling asleep next to Tenison again. Oh dang it I thought and stood up trying to walk to the door in a straight fashion. I walked out into the living room where Tenison sat on the couch wearing one of Adam's flannels acting like he was ready for work. "Tenison what are you wearing?" I asked. He looked up and said "your hair's a mess and I know that you need help today." "Don't you have your own job?" I asked. He looked away quickly. "I'll see what I can do." I said realizing that meant he got fired. I walked back into my room to get dressed. I came out in my white button down shirt, boot cut jeans and skin colored heels. "Ready?" I asked. His mouth was hanging open and I asked "or are you just going to catch flies?" While my cheeks tinted pink. He snapped his mouth shut and said "yea I'm ready." I yelled "Annabelle could you watch Jack please?" She came out of her room and said "he's sitting down watching a romantic comedy with me and enjoying it! Tenison I'm sorry to say but Jack's all mine now." She walked back inside and I grabbed my purse. "Come on worker boy, time to go visit the magazine company." I said opening the front door. When we were in the elevator I said "Jack said few days ago that you said that my eyes were beautiful, light and that I looked gorgeous. Why would you say that?" I asked. He kept his eyes on the ground and looked like he was going to fall over if I hadn't laughed and said "thanks for the eye's comment." He looked up and said "Y-you aren't going to say I'm stupid for saying those things?" "Why would anyone do that?" I asked. "Because when I tried to say something nice to my ex-girlfriend she shut me out." He said. "I can't believe that she shut out something that could make a girl so happy…a super sweet comment coming from her boyfriend." "I never got one of those when I was dating." I added quietly. He went to put his arm around me but the elevator doors opened up into the lobby. I walked out of the elevator and Tenison followed me out of the apartment building. "I wish I could do something about those jerks that dated you in the past." He said. "Its fine Tenison you don't need to do anything." I said. He put his arm around my shoulders playfully and said "no one messes with my best friend got it?" "Best friend?" I asked. He blushed and took his arm off me. "No, No, No I didn't mean it like that I mean it's nice to know you think of me as your best friend." I said wrapping his arm around my shoulders again but I got close enough to him to make him blush faintly but it might have just been how cold it was in New York. "Don't tell Annabelle this but you're my best friend, sure I have Annabelle but I have never connected with someone so well before." I whispered in his ear. His cheeks tinted a bit rosier and I knew it wasn't the cold. "I-I um well" He stuttered as I got a bit closer to see if he would snap. "Yeah Tenison?" I asked quietly. "Uh- y-yeah I have n-never connected with s-someone so w-well either." I started pulling back from him. He kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders till we got to the magazine company. "Hey Destiny you know you have to work till two right?" The lady at the front desk asked. "Of course I do I did the math Charlene." I said and walked Tenison to the elevator and angrily pushing the twelfth floor button. "She's so annoying" I whispered to Tenison. He laughed and said "I know she is very annoying."

Chapter 8: Iced coffee covered jacket

Destiny's point of view: After ten hours of working I slipped a ten dollar bill to Tenison and asked "could you please go across the street and buy me a coffee and one for yourself…you look so tired." He smiled and said "you look like you haven't slept in days." "Sure thing Destiny" he added and walked out of my office. "Be careful out there!" I called out. He waved bye and turned back around for the elevator. I heard someone knock on the door frame five minutes after Tenison left and I turned around to see my boss Henry. "Oh hey Henry come in." I said. "Hey Destiny who was that guy that walked out of the office just now?" He asked a bit skeptical. "Just my friend Tenison, he told me that he wanted to help out today since I have to work till two in the morning." I said. "It sounds like he just wanted to spend more time with you." Henry said. I flushed red and said "well that might not be the answer." "Well if it isn't I have the feeling that we should hook up next weekend say around nine?" He asked moving in closer to me. "E-excuse me? I asked panicky. He got really close and I felt like I was at Dionysus's dark blue bar again and the forty year old man was leaning in again. It was so quiet in the room to me that I heard someone's breath being caught. I watched as iced coffee was spilt all over Henry to be made to look like an accident. "Oh I am so sorry sir I guess I am just really clumsy today I actually knocked into a few polls and tripped a couple of times just walking to the building." Tenison said shrugging and held the second cup of coffee in his hand still. "Its fine" Henry seethed walking out of my office with iced coffee dripping off his coat. I closed the door and burst out laughing. I slid down the door laughing like a maniac and could barely breathe. Tenison stood in front of me chuckling and said "I can't believe I did that." I started calming down and said "thanks so much Tenison I started feeling like I was back in that bar and the forty year old man was Henry." He pulled me up and tried to hand me over the coffee in his hands. "You deserve the other coffee let's just say I owe you from spilling coffee all over my boss." I said going to sit down in my chair. "Oh no now I really feel terrible for accidently spilling iced coffee all over your boss!" Tenison said acting. I watched as he set the iced coffee on my table careful not to touch any of the magazine ideas I was working on. He handed me five dollars back and said "I heard Henry saying that stuff before I walked back in and I stole coffee from the lady at the front desk." "Tenison you are the best!" I said. He bowed and said "of course I am." He pushed the iced coffee towards me. I accepted the coffee and stuck a straw in it. He laughed when he heard the grumbling Henry walk down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9: I fall and sleep my way home

Destiny's point of view: It was ten minutes till I clocked out and I ran down to the front desk for a favor. "Hey Charlene could you look up the jobs available for me?" I asked. She smiled and pulled up the jobs on her computer. "Ah ha here's the perfect one for your friend… He could work in the same office as you…like your partner in crime." She said. "Perfect! Close that job opening I have a new partner." I said walking into the elevator. Tenison stood waiting at the door to my office with Henry talking to him. Bad about him. "Oh hey Henry and Tenison! How are you lately? Good well Tenison and I really have to get home." I said pecking Tenison's cheek and wrapping an arm around him. He sensed my act and wrapped an arm around my waist snuggly and we walked down the hall and into the elevator. "Thanks for saving me back there he was really getting onto me." "What did he say to you?" I asked. "Something about stay off my girl or you'll be sorry." He said. I shuddered and he added "you idiot there will be no way that she will pick a guy who lives on the streets over a guy who lives in a penthouse." "She will never go for a criminal who lost his job, depends on her with everything and tries to be the class clown." "I hate him he thinks I am all over a stuck up rich snob like him." I growled scrunching up my nose. He sighed and said "well what girl would go for me?" "Any girl who is right in the head" I said. He sighed and shook his head saying "yeah right, any girl who is right in the head knows how to stay away from me." "Then I know a girl who's not right in the head." I said trying to give him a hint. He rolled his eyes and asked "who?" "I can't say" I said sighing. The elevator doors clicked open and Charlene said "Good bye you two." "Thanks a lot Charlene" I said. "No problem Destiny see you two soon." She said as we walked out the door. "You like her now" Tenison said. "Yeah I guess a favor I asked her brought us together." I said giggling. He said "it sure did." On the way home we stayed in the position we were in a while ago at the office. "So did you like acting like that around your boss?" Tenison asked. "Of course it was fun to make him angry." I said. I started dozing off and before I knew it Tenison was gathering me up in his arms as I fell asleep. "Hey Tenison did Destiny fall asleep on the way home?" I heard Adam ask. "Yeah I'm going to go set her in her bed and leave while I still can." "You are seriously saying you don't like Destiny?" Adam asked. "To be honest I really like her I just don't want to be built up to be knocked over again." Tenison said. "Dude Destiny doesn't do that to a guy unless she really can't stand him and she really likes you too or so Annabelle says." "Should I ask her out?" Tenison asked. "Do you really like her because Destiny doesn't like to be broken and if she is she's well not Destiny everything's dimmer about her." Adam said. "I love her to tell the truth and when I didn't see her for a week well I guess I went a bit insane and when I did see her I almost doubled over trying to get into the apartment." "Well, well, well Tenison it seems that you are in love with my best friend" Annabelle said. "I'll ask her out soon when I get the chance" Tenison said opening the door. When he went to take my shoes off I opened my eyes up and tackled him in a hug. "What's this for" He asked. "You're going to stay right?" I asked. He looked down at me and said "sure thing I so owe you for saving me unless you are just doing this so I don't have to go back to heck in that alley? Do you really want me here Destiny?" He asked. I hugged him tighter and said "yes I wouldn't be hugging you if I didn't want you here." He hugged back and I closed my eyes. He started letting go and I held on falling asleep again.

10: Ready for work

Destiny's point of view: I woke up with my head once again on Tenison's chest. He was lying down on my pillow holding me against him. As he woke up I closed my eyes and he said quietly "how did you get me to fall asleep next to you?" "Destiny has that affect on guys when she starts to fall asleep and she's messing with you right now she's awake." Annabelle said. I started laughing and sitting up. "Why did you do that?" he asked. I got up and said "come on we have work." "Work" Tenison asked very confused. "Yes you will see when we get there." I said pulling him up. "Destiny I'm pretty sure if I went with you to the magazine company people would realize I am wearing the same shirt from yesterday." He said taking a step back from me. Annabelle came back into the room holding a stack of shirts saying "well I thought of it last night when I couldn't sleep and took a bunch of fabric and well did this with it, one of the reason's I landed the fashion articles in the magazine company." "Uh Annabelle you didn't need to do that." Tenison said. "I had a feeling that I needed to because when I realized Jack was still on the couch and I came in to check on you, you were both asleep." "I had a feeling you both were going to work now hurry get dressed or you will be late." she said dragging Tenison out of my room. Minutes later I walked out wearing my light blue shirt, white skinny jeans and black flats. Tenison was wearing jeans, converse, one of Annabelle's originals and his smile. I sat down on the couch next to him and said "hey." "Hey Destiny ready for work because I'm prepared to soak your boss in coffee" He said. I smiled and said "sure I really want to get to work anyways they said there was going to be a surprise waiting in my office I wonder what it is." I started pulling Tenison up and screamed "Annabelle we're off to work enjoy the romantic comedies!" "Jack loves them no worry!" She yelled. "Come on Tenison can you go any faster?" I asked pulling him along. "I'm coming Destiny wait up." He said in a breathless tone. When we got inside the company building Charlene said "it's waiting up there I hope this is what you wanted Destiny." "I can only see if it is." I said smiling. "Take no rush to get up there!" She said. I walked into the elevator after Tenison and pressed the twelfth floor button. When inside my office Tenison asked "are you getting a new employee?" I took a look at the wooden desk and new bulletin board and asked "would you like to work here someday?" "Well it depends would you like me to one day?" He asked not catching my hint. "Yeah it would be nice to see you running around doing my errands." I laughed. "But it would be great if you could work in the same office as me right?" I asked. "Yeah that would be nice I guess and I wouldn't have to write any articles right, just help rearrange the magazine?" He asked. "It was nice having someone around to help figure out the next issue" I mused. "It's too bad I really like this person that's coming to work right next to me for all the same hours, pay, he's going to have to talk to me all the time and this is the part I love about him people say that he once spilt iced coffee on his new boss but his best friend thought it was heroic of him." I said. "Sounds like the thing I did." Tenison said. "Tenison I'm trying to ask you if you want the job!" I exploded. He grinned and asked "why didn't you just ask?" I gave him a sour look and said "because I don't like asking nicely." "So do I have the job or not?" He asked. "You had the job at two in the morning when we got out of here the favor I asked Charlene was to pull up the job offers available." "This is your desk and your bulletin board while I am your partner in crime." I said. "This is great Destiny but are you sure you really want me to work here?" He asked. "Positive." I said. "Okay my partner in crime, what do we do now?" He asked. "Start to pull together the next big issue based on First dates from the twelve plus." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

11: He seems complex, this is useful

Destiny's point of view: "Well this seems useful to girls and guys to know about the start of a first date." He said when we finished. "Yeah from asking out to clothes to what to do and not to do then how to end the night." I said. He nodded smiling and said "I might just buy the next copy and use it the next time I ask a girl out." "Well you'll do great if you follow the directions carefully." I said slightly flashing a smile in his direction. "I don't know I am an idiot at asking a girl out, I tried to pretend that Jack was a girl and he even told me no." He said shaking his head. I said "how about trying it out on me at least I am an actual girl not your little brother." He looked up at me and said "I couldn't do that Destiny…wouldn't it be awkward?" "Adam had to practice with me on asking Annabelle out I had to go over to his apartment just so Annabelle wouldn't think anything was happening, I am pretty sure you just trying to practice in our office won't hurt." I said turning towards him. "I will slip up and say something pretty stupid though" He said. "Tenison just try it'll be fine I won't judge you trying to ask me out." I said grabbing his arm. He turned towards me and asked "you seriously won't say anything well that would make me feel stupid?" "Of course not now just try to ask me out." I said staring at him. I kept my hand on his arm and I could feel what was happening to him. He was terrified of asking me out for just practice, his heart was probably racing and his mind was either blank or he was thinking of a thousand things all at once. The corners of my mouth lifted just a bit and I locked my hand with his. "Want some help?" I asked gently. He didn't say anything he just sat there and analyzed me. Finally he breathed one word "wow." "What do you mean?" I asked turning a bit sensitive. He broke out into a smile and said "you are just really…" He was cut off short by someone knocking on the office door. I pulled away from Tenison and he turned towards his desk. "Come in" I said loudly. Henry opened the door and once he saw Tenison he asked "what are you doing here street boy." He totally didn't even remember I was there watching. "I am a new employee" He said standing. "Then why are you in here? Aren't you the janitor or like some kind of unpaid intern? I surely wouldn't pay you a nickel." Henry growled. Henry shoved Tenison back into my desk and growled "you should get out of here while you still can. You can't just waltz into this building, make a joke out of me, try to get Destiny on your side when you know I have been waiting longer than you; you are a dirty street boy who can't take a hint when I say get out of here." Tenison leaned on my desk in a bit of pain and took in what Henry said. "Get out of my office right now Henry I will not have you pushing around my co-worker and friend then screw with his head saying those things." I said prodding my finger in his chest. He smirked and said "I really know what you want Destiny, we all do." Before I could step backwards he already wrapped and arm tightly around me and smashed his lips against mine. I struggled trying to pull away from him but since I was stuck I started crumbling to my knees. When he let go the breath was sucked out of me. I was on my knees looking at the ground. "Stronger than you think huh Destiny?" He asked pulling me up by the arm harshly. Tenison took the chance to pick me up and take off running for the set of stairs. When on the bottom steps I yelled "get security after Henry!" Charlene pressed a button or something as Tenison took off. "Remind you of anything Tenison?" I asked weakly. He tried to smile but I could see his pain. When we were at the apartment he put me down and asked "are you ok?" "I'm fine but what about you he said those things and knocked you into my desk." I said "I'm okay Destiny I just want to know if you are ok because you got down on your knees because of him." He said hugging me. "I'm doing better now that we're back here" I said closing my eyes and hugging him back. We stood like that in an embrace even when Annabelle came in with Jack. "What happened?" Annabelle asked. "I'll tell you sooner or later Annabelle." I said pulling away from Tenison who kept me wrapped up in his arms. I looked up at him and saw that he had a mark right next to his left eye from where Henry pushed him into the desk. He kept his eyes shut tight and his arms wrapped around me gently trying not to make me feel like I was being handled by Henry. "Are you ok Tenison" Jack asked quietly looking back and forth from me to Tenison. "I'm fine Jack just perfect." He said not opening his eyes. "Come on Jack let's get back to my room." Annabelle said walking back to her room with Jack.

12: Hey it is ok now

Destiny's point of view: I helped Tenison walk over to the sink to wash the cut next to his left eye. He winced when I pressed the washcloth to his face. I pulled back but wrapped my hand around his and pressed the washcloth against the cut again and he squeezed my hand. He gave me a shaky laugh and I put a bandage over his cut. He didn't let go of my hand and I led him towards the couch. He sat down careful not to touch me other than my hand. "You're worried that you'll hurt me if you try anything to get near me aren't you?" I asked. "He called me a street boy, too stupid to take a hint." He said quietly. I kicked my flats off and scooted closer to Tenison. "Don't do that Destiny please." He said. "You're afraid that I will hate you if you try to handle me because of what Henry did aren't you Tenison?" I asked. "Terrified" He said trying to pull his hand away from mine. I wouldn't let him I just curled up close to him resting my head on his shoulder. "You are my best friend Tenison and it will stay that way." He looked down at me and said "okay." He finally wrapped an arm around my shoulders in his cute friendly way. "What do we do tomorrow and Friday?" Tenison asked in a worried tone. "We don't open the door for anyone that's it." I said. "Destiny I'm serious what do we do?" He asked holding me closer to him hesitantly. It was going to take a bit of time for him to regain confidence…I thought. "Everything we can do I guess." I said. He closed his eyes and I knew he was going to fall asleep. I started pulling him up and led him to my room. I started to walk out of my room after setting him in my bed and pulling the covers over him but I felt his hand grab my wrist. I turned back to see his eyes flutter close and his hand drop from my wrist. I touched my lips and placed them on his bandage then pulled away. I went to go talk to Annabelle who was watching another movie with Jack. "What happened and where's Tenison?" Annabelle asked. "He's asleep in my bed and well Henry has a thing for me." I said. "Henry went a little crazy today in my office and well knocked Tenison into my desk and insulted him." I whispered in her ear. "Oh the nerve of Henry" She spat. "Then when I stood up to him he kissed me and after that Tenison picked me up. He ran out of the building carrying me and I yelled at Charlene to get security." I whispered. She didn't show emotion but I could see the gears turning and steam coming out of her ears. "He did all of this in front of Tenison?" She asked. "Yeah and I think he's losing confidence because of it." I said crossing my arms. She bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. "Henry started acting like this when Tenison showed up right?" She asked. "Yeah why" I asked sitting down on her bed next to her. "I don't know but he…" she stopped and started again "He shouldn't do this to Tenison he has nothing to do with your love life besides…" I clapped my hand over her mouth and looked over at Jack. She nodded and I took my hand off her mouth. The doorbell rang and I got up to look out the peephole. A boiling mad Henry stood there. I caught myself from yelping and pulled Annabelle out of her room. "It's Henry!" I squeaked quietly. She shooed me and I ran off to my bedroom. I could her crashing outside my door and Annabelle's gasp. There was a banging on my door and the knob twisted. I stood over Tenison protectively as Henry opened my bedroom door. "Stay away from me" I cried out. I went to shake Tenison's arm but Henry reached out and grabbed my arm. I cried out in pain and he pulled me towards him. He started dragging me out of my bedroom just as Tenison was starting to wake up. Half way through the living room I spotted Jack holding out a sharp knife against Henry's back. "One move and you will regret even ringing that doorbell." Henry chuckled and threw me backwards against the wooden and glass coffee table. Jack stuck to his word and as soon as Henry turned around the knife was poking his throat. I heard rushing from the hallway and soon police were in the apartment. Annabelle was soon crouching down next to me looking around at the broken glass. "Go get Tenison now please." I whispered. She nodded and went into my room to get Tenison. Minutes later Tenison was awake and down next to me watching as Jack bravely kept the knife at Henry's throat. "Henry here pushed past Annabelle throwing her into the wall and stormed into Destiny's room where she was protecting my brother Tenison while he was sleeping, Henry pulled her out of her room and led her halfway across the living room threatening her till I found this knife put it against his back and told him that if he made a move he would regret ringing the doorbell and then when he pushed Destiny into the coffee table well it ended up in the position we are in now." Jack said never lowering his knife. The police handcuffed Henry and said "you are under a restraining order for all four victims here and under a twenty five year placement in a cell block with no trials it seems like we got the full story here." I watched as they led Henry out of the apartment and Adam shoved pass to the four of us. "Are you guys ok?" Adam asked taking the knife out of Jack's hand and helping Annabelle off the floor away from the glass that surrounded me. "Are the girls ok because I didn't get hurt and neither did Tenison." Jack said. "I'm fine now just bruised." Annabelle said. When I tried to get up I winced and took a look at my palm. "It's ok now I'll fix it Destiny." Tenison said helping me up.


	7. Chapter 7

13: We're safe now

Destiny's point of view: I sat on top of the counter next to the sink as Tenison lightly cleaned the cut with a dishcloth. "You know I was going to tell you I hope that I can return the favor someday." Tenison said trying to make me smile. "Thanks Tenison for everything you do for me." I said. He smiled and said "sure thing anything for the girl that practically lures me into staying at her apartment." "It's not my fault that now we have work together and that Annabelle is probably going to keep Jack all to her." I said defensively. I clutched his hand after he lost focus on my cut and said "sorry Destiny." "It's ok." I said loosening my grip. He took the dishcloth off my hand and started wrapping a thick white bandage around my hand. "It's like every few days you just happen to injure yourself huh Destiny?" He asked. I laughed and playfully punched his arm. I hopped down from the counter and walked off to the couch where Adam and Annabelle sat. Jack was sitting next to Annabelle who had her arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders. I sat down next to Jack and Tenison sat down next to me. I could just imagine what was running through Annabelle's head when she glanced at Tenison and I when Tenison wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on him. He started yawning around ten when Jack was asleep. Adam and Annabelle got up together and headed to Annabelle's room. No matter what Adam wasn't going to leave Annabelle alone tonight. "Hey come on Tenison Jack's already stretching out." I whispered pulling him off the couch and helping him to my room. "I should just sleep on the couch next to Jack." Tenison said yawning. I rolled my eyes and had him crawl into the other side of the bed. Soon Tenison was fully asleep because he had his arm around my waist that pulled me next to him and we took up my side of the bed. Annabelle came to check up on us in the middle of the night with Adam trailing behind her. "Having fun or do you need help?" She quietly asked. "Aw cute but it looks like he's strangling you." Adam whispered. "I'm fine he's just clingier than usual…probably because of Henry." I whispered motioning Annabelle forward. "Don't talk about Henry around him if he's worried or afraid of something or of hurting you." She whispered. I nodded and said "night Annabelle and Adam." They said good night and walked back out the door closing it. I felt Tenison tighten his grip on me and mumbled a few unidentified words along the lines of I… "Terrified." He muttered furrowing his eyebrows. I turned around in his arms and whispered in his ear "its ok Tenison don't be scared." All his sleeping body did was wrap another arm around me and pull me close enough to his chest to hear his heart beating quickly. I fell asleep shushing him quietly. I woke up the next morning and saw the other side of my room over Tenison's shoulder. When I tried to climb out of his arms I was trapped. "Tenison come on wake up its morning." I said shaking his arm. He yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. I watched as he started blushing when he realized how tangled up his arms were around my waist. He pulled away and said "so sorry Destiny what an idiot I am." We got up and I said "you aren't an idiot and I know that you were scared last night and you're probably still afraid." He flushed red and asked "what makes you think that?" "You whispered that you were terrified while you were asleep last night and your heart was racing." I said. He looked down at the carpet and I said "we're safe now Tenison no more bosses, breaking in and I won't get hurt as much neither will you." He still watched the carpet and I reached up to hug him. He was caught by surprise and so was I. He had trouble forming a sentence when I hugged him. He finally said "I needed a hug today." When I let go and he went to walk out the bedroom door I caught his cheek with my lips before he left. I pulled away and locked the door saying "get dressed Tenison." I could hear his chuckle through the door and I couldn't help but giggle. I went to get dressed in my light green dress, jean jacket and dark blue heels. When I walked out Tenison's jaw dropped. "I know I have that affect on people when I wear this."I laughed and put my hand under his jaw to close his mouth. He faintly turned red and when Jack walked out he had about the same expression. After he saw Tenison still blushing he smiled and asked "Hey Tenison don't you think that Destiny looks pretty much beautiful?" I laughed at Tenison trying to form a sentence. "Let's go Tenison before you slip and say something you are really going to regret." I said pulling him up from the couch. I ruffled Jack's hair on the way out and said "tell Annabelle I'm wearing the dress." He grinned and said "sure."

14: Got something to say

Destiny's point of view: Tenison kept glancing over at me while I was working and by the time lunch came around he hadn't said a word since we got to the magazine company. I turned in my seat to Tenison who kept quiet. "Okay come on Tenison say something at least! Your silence is killing me." I said. "Jack was right you do look really pretty in that dress." He said. "You dork! It took you forever to say just that? I already knew this when your jaw dropped to the floor." I said. He turned back to his desk and said quietly "sorry." I stood up and said "sorry Tenison I just felt like you were ignoring me or something." He turned back around to me and said "its fine you just sounded a lot like my old girlfriend, exploding on me, not taking the complement and…" I cut him off by letting a tear roll down my cheek and saying "I don't want to try to be your old girlfriend or want to be like her." His face fell and I pushed the next tear aside saying "it's time for lunch I'm going to go find something around the building okay?" I turned around for the door handle but Tenison's body blocked me. "Why do I hug you this much?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Maybe because it's the right thing to do or someone just needs a hug every once in a while." I laughed through my tears. When he started pulling away I had my eyes closed so when I opened them I saw how Tenison was leaning in with his eyes closed. I quickly hugged him again so that made his eyes snap open. "Thanks again Tenison for everything." I said pulling back. "Uh yeah sure Destiny" He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I tried to smile and said "let's get going or else lunch will be over." He pulled me out the door and into the elevator. On the way back up from lunch I said "just four more hours till we're out of here." Four more hours after that we checked out of work and walked home. To me Annabelle and I's apartment was starting to become more of Tenison's and Jack's home after each night. I had started sleeping on the couch next to the both of them then Tenison had started carrying me to bed and then I started helping Tenison into my bed. My eyes scanned the crowd of people all around us and my eyes landed on the one thing that brought us together. That forty year old man was close in front of us. I squeezed Tenison's arm tight when he turned his head to the side directly at us. Anger flared in his eyes and Tenison finally realized what I was looking at. "Run now go! Go!" He said pushing me out into the street in front of him. Horns honked as we climbed up a taxi cab running away from the forty year old man. "I am so glad I wore shorts under this today!" I said. I almost fell on my face if it wasn't for Tenison catching me as I hopped off the next taxi. You couldn't believe how fast the forty year old guy could move. We ran through traffic till I cut past a car and into the crowds roaming the sidewalks. I jumped over a fence with Tenison behind me and I pulled him up against the wall sinking to the ground. "How…" He started to ask before I put my hand over his mouth when a person ran by. "Come on before he finds us again." I said getting up and pulling Tenison over to the next fence. I climbed up first and when I heard the fence we came over first start to crack open I quickly pulled Tenison up and we jumped off right before the forty year old broke through the fence and into the alley. I couldn't believe I was doing this all in heels. We got to the apartment building before we could see him again. "He'll catch us on the stairs if we go up there." I said pushing open the doors. I could've married Adam right then when he was behind the doorman's desk. He looked like he was at work. I grabbed Tenison's hand and dived behind the desk. "What are you doing?" Adam asked. I pulled him down and put my hand over his mouth. The door opened up and I could hear heavy breathing. The heavy breathing went for the stairs but was walking slowly. When it was safe to come out I took my hand off Adam's mouth and he whispered "what was that for?" "The forty year old man from Dionysus's dark blue bar saw us and chased us through the street and an alley to get us here." "He doesn't like you?" Adam asked. "No because I socked him in the face and threw him in a crowd of drunken people then ran from him and the cops." He said. "I taught someone well enough to run with the innocent" Adam said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and said "we better go before he gets back down here." We stood and when I saw what was waiting at the counter I could've screamed. The forty year old grabbed the collar of my jean jacket saying "I have some unfinished business with you Ms. Prissy." He dragged me onto the counter closer to him and that's when Tenison and Adam took action.


	8. Chapter 8

15: Don't you dare

Destiny's point of view: "Don't you dare touch her." Tenison said pulling something out of his front pocket. "What are you going to do about it?" The man spat pulling me closer and clutching my jean jacket's collar tighter. I yelped and the man slapped me saying "shut up Prissy." A few tears rolled down my cheeks as he dragged me off the counter leaving me really close to him. I felt like he was going to kidnap me before I saw what Tenison pulled out of his pocket. An army knife, a sharp army knife. "You will put her down now before I do something about it." Tenison growled edging close to us. "Well what will you say if I do this?" The man asked moving his hand around my neck and threatening to choke me. I felt his fingers start to close around my neck and I tried to pull away. He slapped me again but harder this time and wrapped his fingers around my neck starting to choke me. I started giving Tenison a look saying help please. I couldn't believe I was shooting him another look saying I hope that you know what I'm trying to tell you. He caught my first look and cut into the man's forearm. Blood dripped from the knife and Tenison had a wild look in his eyes. I noticed that Adam had just gotten off the phone. I watched as officers came into the lobby. They took the knife away from Tenison and quickly got the man to let go of my neck. As he dropped me I tore away from the police officer and into Tenison's arms. "Are you ok?" Tenison asked backing away from the scene with me crying in his arms. I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. "Thank you for doing that for me even though you could be sent to jail." I muttered. "I would do the time for your safety any day." Tenison whispered. "I should've kissed you that day on the couch, or today in our office I should've kissed my hero in the first place." I said. When I turned to look at the scene they were cleaning off Tenison's blade and ushering the forty year old man out the door with handcuffs around his wrists. "We support any men who are against Woman abuse and you will not be charged for defense." One said coming up to us. "Thank you so very much Officer I wouldn't know what to do without my friend here." I said. He smiled and said "Your welcome Ma'am and I know when one is innocent and when they just need to be believed." "Don't tell anyone but I give you back your weapon, it holds use to protect." He said quietly handing Tenison back the army knife. "Thank you again Officer." Tenison said as he walked off towards Adam who was already saying "Thanks a lot for coming so quickly dad." "Let's go I just want ice on pretty much my neck and up." I said. He smiled weakly at me and nodded heading for the elevator and Adam followed us up. I kept my eyes closed and still held onto Tenison on the way up. I listened to Adam say how brave Tenison was. Tenison finally said "I wasn't going to let him take Destiny away from me not a chance that he had a shot at it." I opened my eyes and smiled as the elevator opened. I unlocked the apartment door and let the guy's in. "Annabelle!" I called out. She came out of her room smiling and when she saw me she almost fainted. "W-what happened?" She asked coming over and taking a look at my neck. "Your neck is all red and so are your cheeks!" She said. "Yeah well Tenison and I saw the forty year old guy again and well things got in a handful of my neck." I said. "He slapped and choked Destiny." Adam said as Tenison gently touched my neck and I flinched. "Now she flinches when someone touches her neck." Tenison said. I wiped the trail marks my tears made and said "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Then walked off to my bedroom. I pulled off my shoes and then my jean jacket then my dress and pulled a rock tee shirt on. I went to go crawl into my bed but I heard voices outside my door. "I couldn't ask her out right now she's…she's…I just know I shouldn't bother her at all right now!" I heard Tenison say in an upset tone. "Come on I know my best friend I'm pretty sure needs someone right now and it's not Adam or me she wants to see." "Okay then send Jack in there I really shouldn't mess with her." Tenison said. I heard Annabelle's growl in frustration and she said "Adam could you go get Jack for me please." "Sure." I heard Adam say quickly. He knew better than to be slow when Annabelle was angry. "You should just go in there and talk to her Tenison!" Annabelle said. "I know but I just don't want to blow my only chance and I guess I'm a wimp because I'm still terrified about the whole Henry thing." Tenison admitted. "She actually told me you were her best friend Tenison she…she loves you as a best friend and like the brother she never had and if I say anymore she would kill me." Annabelle said. I heard footsteps and I crawled in bed before they opened the door. "Hey Destiny are you ok?" I heard Jack ask. I turned in my bed to face him and said "yeah kind of why?" He scooted in next to me and said "because Tenison's still scared and he's worried about you."

16: He's just worried about you

Destiny's point of view: "Don't tell Tenison or anyone else this but he was really my hero today." "He's actually been my hero since we met." I whispered into Jack's ear. He smiled and said "don't tell Tenison this either but he's been my hero since he took us into that alley after mom died." "Our father was a drunk and really abusive to Tenison and I." He said. "Tenison walked in to my room one night and saw that our father was beating on me again on his drunken rampage, things were never the same after that when he stepped up and took the pain for me. The next night Tenison and I left with our things and never looked back." "Tenison got a job when he was fourteen and it lasted us for a few months till he was fired that was when I was just four years old." "Then he got another job and met a girl when he was eighteen and she took us in for a night or two." "We went back to the alley after that and after a year of them two being together she finally said she couldn't handle Tenison and I living on the streets so she broke up with him." "He got fired again and found another job with another girl." "She also couldn't take care of us but that lasted two years then Tenison turned twenty one and he was then allowed to drink." Jack said quietly. "He came back to the alley bunches of times drunk…but he was quiet and I knew he never hurt anyone." "After a few months of him being twenty two this was still going on and he hasn't been drunk since he met you." "He got fired though and well since you got him a job he's been worried that he'll screw up again." Jack finished. "He's worried that you will be like his last girlfriend and we will be sent back to the alley." "He's more worried about slipping up to you like if he hurts you he will lose you and he's got a good feeling that you are going to be different…that he couldn't possibly break you to the point he can't fix it." "He doesn't want a home even though he needs it, he doesn't want money to get him farther but he knows he needs it and he wants someone to love but he doesn't know that he needs it." Jack said gazing at the wall across from us. "Your lives have been horrible and Tenison does everything he can to make your life a difference." I said quietly. I gave Jack a hug and asked "Could you please go get Tenison for me?" He nodded and I let go. A few minutes later Tenison quietly walked in. "You asked for me and I'm here." He said. I motioned him over and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and I wrapped my arms around him. He waited a few seconds hugged back asking "what's this for?" "For you being a great brother to Jack and making his life better." I said. "Oh" he said smiling. My smile faded. "You almost got drunk the day we met didn't you?" I asked. "Jack told you everything didn't he?" Tenison asked painfully. "Yeah and you shouldn't do that because of a broken heart." I said. "I forgot the pain and when I got back to the alley the day before I met you Jack sat down next to me. He said "someday maybe even tomorrow I know you are going to get better Tenison." "I didn't believe him then but ever since we met I started believing in my little brother more and more like he could tell the future." "Two days ago when I lost my job he said I was going to get another job really soon and added he could see it happening." Tenison said. "He knows what he's talking about then." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "He's the best little brother ever." Tenison said. "Annabelle said that you loved me like I was the brother you never had." Tenison said looking down at me. "Well yeah you are really protective, sweet and just brotherly." I said blushing. "If she said anything else you would kill her." He said. "It would be just a little embarrassing if you knew what I really think." I said quietly starting to take my head off his shoulder. He started to get up and I asked "are you staying again tonight?" "Should we leave? I don't want to cause you any trouble if so." He said. I could see his heart pounding and I remembered what Jack had told me. "Please stay I guess I really like the company you and Jack give me." I said standing up and he asked "are we trouble Destiny?" "No way the trouble makers are across the hall." I said smiling. He smiled and said "okay if it's ok with you." I walked out of the bedroom with Tenison and that night I fell asleep with Tenison on the couch and when Jack and Annabelle fell asleep in her room watching a movie I left them there. Adam had lied right next to Annabelle sleeping with an arm wrapped around her. "Come on let's get you to bed." Tenison said. I rolled my eyes and said "it's now sleep next to a person tonight at the apartment and it would be sad if I didn't get to celebrate this year wouldn't it?" He smiled and sat down on the couch. "Ok but as soon as you fall asleep I'm carrying you to your bed and leaving you there." He said as I sat down and curled up next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

17: Figure it out!

Destiny's point of view: I smiled just a bit the next morning when I woke up next to Tenison on the couch or on top of him on the couch. I lied on his chest and my legs were next to his. His arms were wrapped around my waist again. I crawled off him and the couch quietly and let him rest for a few more minutes. I went back to my bedroom after checking on Annabelle, Adam and Jack who were all still asleep I pulled her blinds close and turned off her alarm clock. I went to pull the blinds closed so the sun wouldn't wake Tenison then got dressed in my room. I came out wearing jeans, dark green converse and a white long sleeved shirt under my New York Jets jersey. Thank gods it was casual day at work. When I walked out everyone was still asleep. I decided to freak Tenison out to wake him up. But first I woke the three people in Annabelle's bed. "If I scream don't worry I'm just freaking Tenison out." I said walking out of the door. I waited a few seconds and screamed bloody murderer. Tenison snapped awake and he quickly got up. He held me close and asked "what's wrong what happened are you ok?" "No! I had a dream and…and…" I tried to say as I buried my face in his chest. I could feel his heart beat racing and I said "Just kidding now get dressed." He pulled away and said "you scared me Destiny." "I know now hurry or we will be late." I said pulling away. "You also forgot to carry me to bed like you said you would and I fell asleep before you did." I said as he walked into the bathroom. I waited on the couch and a few minutes later he walked out and said "I'm ready." I got up and pulled him out the door saying "finally." We got to work safely, went to lunch safely, went home safely and fell asleep in my bed normally. The next morning when I woke up I was next to Tenison who was passed out. His arm wrapped around my waist not frightened or over protective or friendly but close and sweetly. He was so adorable when he slept which was something I hadn't noticed before. His hair was a wild mess, his breathing was slowed down, his heart wasn't pounding and he was smiling. He looked so calm besides the untamed hair which actually in his case made it more Tenison like. I sat up and lay back on my bed frame while starting to run my fingers through his hair. When he yawned I was pulled out of my trance and pulled my hand away from him. "I woke up a few minutes ago and you didn't realize it." He said smiling a bit wider and opening his eyes. I blushed dark red and stuttered "I-I uh I…it's your fault for luring me in!" I started feeling better when he sat up and wrapped his arm around me in the cute and friendly way he usually does. He's so sweet when he does that. I thought. I closed my eyes while resting my head on his shoulder and he slightly nuzzled the top of my head. I opened my eyes just before Annabelle opened the door. She quickly walked back out with a pink face and closed the door. Tenison didn't seem to be fazed he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. I waited a few minutes to shake him back awake. He yawned and asked "yes?" "Get up its morning and Saturday." I said crawling out of my bed. He got up and out so I could change. I walked out in my boot cut jeans, doc martins, dark blue tee shirt and green jacket. Before I opened the door I heard Annabelle and Tenison talking again. "Stop trying to lie Tenison I saw how cozy you were next to Destiny." Annabelle said. "Ok so maybe I couldn't resist so what?" he said defensively. "So she couldn't resist either! I know she couldn't resist lying back next to you with your arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head laying on your shoulder, her eyes closed and you nuzzling the top of her head." Annabelle said. "So that means…? He asked totally clueless. "That means she is totally into you duh!" Adam said. "Shut up Adam I'm on a roll here." She said. "That and it means she's waiting for you to ask her out! If you keep her waiting she will start to doubt if you even like her at all!" "Something always comes up and then I can't possibly ask her out and I hope she never thinks that." Tenison said solemnly. "If you can't ask her out then just kiss her!" "You get an answer and you don't have to have a nervous breakdown unless you get scared." Annabelle exploded. "I get really nervous though if I try to kiss a girl! I get absolutely blank minded if I try to kiss Destiny! I've accidently tried to kiss her before and I kind of failed at it." Tenison said. "No that first time you almost kissed her I was coming in through the apartment door." She said. "No way before that the day we met and we were in the alley after outsmarting the cops. After I took my hand off her mouth so the cops would run by without knowing we were in the alley when I finally got a good look at her." "Aw that sounds so sweet." "Yeah but how in the world could I ask her out? Or kiss her!" He said defeated. I opened the door and walked out quietly. "Have you ever thought of just saying I love you or I like, like you? Or how about saying I really like you?" Annabelle said in the kitchen loudly. "Oh are you guys trying to teach Tenison how to ask a girl out properly? Because I've tried to get him to practice on me but that didn't work." I said. There was clattering in the kitchen and Annabelle said "hmm, I wonder why because it's really EASY to ask a girl out TENISON." I laughed and sat down next to Tenison who was sitting on a bar stool.

18: Try it again

Destiny's point of view: "Try again for practice Tenison." I said. Adam went into the kitchen with Annabelle to leave us alone. "Go on and try it will help you with asking a girl out." I said gently. He took in a deep breath and asked "Destiny would you…" He couldn't finish. I reached out for his hand and he relaxed. I smiled and he asked "Destiny would you go…" The words got stuck in his throat. "Need more help?" I asked softly and I could see him melt like butter. He nodded slowly and I leaned in closer. I could tell how nervous he was when he clenched my hand. I leaned in closer just enough so I could almost touch his lips. "What are you two doing?" I heard Jack ask. I pulled back and away quickly. "Nothing." We said in unison and I blushed. Adam came back out and said "come on Jack you need breakfast don't you? Yeah that's what I thought." He started pushing Jack back into the kitchen. "Try again Tenison you were getting really close. Why are you so scared to ask a girl out?" I asked. "Because there's that huge question will she say yes or will your heart be broken into a million pieces." "Try again though please Tenison." I pleaded. "Ok" he said uncertainly. I held his hand again and he asked "Destiny will you go out with…" He stopped real quick and said "Stop doing that thing with your eyes it's really distracting." "I'm not doing anything though." I said. "Yes you are! Stop looking at me like that!" He said starting to laugh. I smiled and started laughing. "What do you mean Tenison?" I asked. His laughing died down and he said "like you're going to kiss me or something." My heart broke and I said "oh sorry." I got off the bar stool and took my phone out to text Annabelle knowing that I have only this option. 'Totally starting to doubt that Tenison really likes me like he tells you and Adam.' She texted back quickly 'you hear all of what we talk about?' 'Yes always! Loud mouths…' I typed. Annabelle and Adam walked back out and I could see the look she was giving me. "I'll be back" I said walking for my room. When I shut the door I listened to the conversation Annabelle had started. "Tenison you are terrible! You don't tell a girl to stop looking like they're going to kiss you or something!" Annabelle said. I heard Tenison bang his head on the counter. "I know and I am such an idiot for saying that." He groaned. "If you don't tell her you like her a lot soon she's really going to lose confidence that you might like her." Annabelle said. "I can't believe myself! Why can't I just ask her out now?" Tenison said. "Because it's hard for a lot of guys to ask out a girl they really like and don't want to lose their chance with them." Adam said. I thought how sweet Adam was and how lucky Annabelle is for a guy like him. "Tenison just relax the next time you try to kiss her or ask her out." Annabelle said quietly. I heard her faint whispering and I pulled away from the door. I crawled onto my bed and pulled the covers over me. I looked at the wall for a while till their voices died down. There was knocking on my door and Tenison opened up when I didn't respond. With my eyes closed I could tell he was crawling onto the bed from the other side towards me. He thought I was asleep because he whispered "I wish I could ask you out right." But when he wrapped me in his arms and started making me fall asleep I started forgetting about it. The next morning when I woke up I couldn't believe how much I slept. Tenison was next to me still sleeping and I decided to leave him alone till he woke up on his own. I got up while untangling his arms from my waist. When I walked out Annabelle was sitting on the couch practically waiting for me. I sat down next to her and she said "believe anything yet?" "Not really I wish that he would open up and tell me if he likes me." I said. "He will come through soon though Destiny." She said. "I hope you are right." I said looking out the window. "But I promise that he will try to get more romantic or something." She promised. I heard a door open and Tenison's yawn. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders saying "morning Destiny and Annabelle." I looked over at Annabelle and gave her a look saying yea right.


	10. Chapter 10

19: When, when will that ever happen!

Destiny's point of view: it had been a few weeks since that Sunday. I was slowly wondering when he was going to ask me out, kiss me, say he really likes me instead of wrapping an arm around my shoulders and his arms around my waist each night when he was asleep. I was taking off my work clothes and putting on a tee shirt and jeans on Friday night. When I went to open the door I heard Annabelle scolding Tenison again about not asking me out and I will lose confidence in a relationship with him. "I'm going to ask her out soon Annabelle really soon." Tenison said frightened by her. I ripped open my door with tears streaming down my face and I stomped up to Tenison. "When, when will that ever happen!" I cried out. I ran to the front door and walked out slamming it shut. "Destiny wait!" I could hear him say. I walked angrily towards the elevator and when it opened I stepped inside. I could hear Tenison's voice calling out my name from down the hall. I pushed the button just as he turned the corner. The doors closed before he could reach me. I was down in the lobby after a minute and Tenison was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps outside of the apartment building. I went to turn back but he already grabbed my wrist. "Just let me go and get out of here if you don't even bother asking me a simple question." I said tearing away from him. "Destiny I…" I could hear his heartbroken voice say. "What do you want!" I said furiously. He was quiet when I turned towards him when I didn't hear his answer. He walked up to me and I tried not to melt when I saw his eyes. His crystal blue eyes were tearing up as if they were trying to make me give in. He didn't say anything but I knew what he wanted to say. I gently took his hand and he did the next step. He kissed me then pulled back to ask "will you be my girlfriend?" I sniffled and said quietly "why did you wait all this time?" "I…I didn't want to…I wanted the right moment but I couldn't find one…I didn't want to be like one of your ex's and I wanted it to be special like if this was your last time having a boyfriend I wanted you to know that the last time you were asked out it was better than any other person that asked you out." He said bashfully. "Yes only if you promise me one thing." I said. "What is it?" He asked. I smiled and said "you promise to never leave my apartment for good?" "Act as if I live with you?" He asked. "You have lived with me for a few weeks now so yeah." I said. He smiled and said "anything else?" "No now let's get back up stairs." I said. He pulled me up the stairs and Adam popped out from behind the counter saying "be careful you two kids." "Shut up Adam because I can sick Annabelle on you." I said. He pulled me into the elevator and when the doors closed I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "if another problem comes up you promise that you won't be afraid to go near me?" "Yes I promise" He said wrapping his arms around me. The elevator doors opened and we let go but kept our hands connected. I opened the apartment door and found Annabelle sitting next to Jack both almost to the point at biting their nails. "You're both back!" Jack said looking up at us. I smiled and said "yeah we are." "Are you two a thing or friend zone?" Annabelle asked uncertainly. "What does it look like Annabelle?" I asked. She smiled and Jack looked up at his brother and said "what did I tell you?" Tenison let go of my hand and went over to Jack to hug him. "Thanks for the support Jack." I heard Tenison say. "Thanks for be such a great big brother Tenison." Jack said. Jack looked up at me and smiled then motioned me over. He let go of Tenison and hugged me tightly then whispered in my ear "thank you Destiny for taking care of us and being Tenison's best girlfriend ever." I was surprised but I hugged back and whispered in his ear "Tenison is so lucky to have you so thanks for being his little brother, the one that gave him a reason for everything he does he couldn't have found me without you." I pulled away from Jack and smiled at Annabelle again. "Let's all just get some sleep." Annabelle said in an exhausted tone. She took Jack to her bed while I pulled Tenison along into my bed. The next morning when I woke up I realized I had the freedom to kiss Tenison. But he beat me to it. When I leaned in he did to which scared me but I didn't have the time to say it. He had already kissed me then said "I won."

20: Enrolling Jack

Destiny's point of view: It had been a surprise to Tenison when Jack, Tenison and I made our way to the middle school on the other block. "Will I really be going to middle school?" Jack asked when we signed in. I smiled when Tenison asked "will he really have to go?" "Come on Tenison he has to we can't keep him signed under home schooled if he's not learning anything." I whispered in Tenison's ear. "But He has dyslexia and so do I! He has adhd and so do I! How could I help him in school." Tenison said. "We'll just have to work together because so do I and I am getting better every day at reading in the office working on the magazine." I said walking along the crowded halls. "Lockers first because I hate carrying these text books." Jack said cringing under the weight. Tenison then picked half of the books off his stack and Jack said "thanks Tenison." I led them to the locker after a couple of minutes of looking at the number on the piece of paper. It felt like hours before I finally got to the right locker. Jack put in the combination and after he closed the door he caught a glimpse of a green eyed, blonde haired girl. "Whoa." He said awestruck. "Oh please don't make him go to school he's starting to crush on a girl." Tenison said pouting at me. "Jack go talk to her while Tenison and I figure out what the heck this name is." I said squinting at the paper. I watched quietly as Jack made his way over to the girl who was looking at her paper squinting also. "My little brother is talking to a girl oh this is a dark day in my life." "It's going to be a really dark day if you don't be quiet I can't hear what they're saying." I heard Annabelle say. "What are you doing here Annabelle?" I asked. "Adam and I just couldn't miss today! Jack is going to middle school this is huge! That and he's talking to that girl over there it's so cute!" Annabelle gushed. "Wait he is I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!" I said looking back over at them. The girl smiled and waved at us after Jack confessed that we were the crazy people he was living with. When she said something Jack's face darkened and quietly said a few words. Her face went in a sorry mode and she quickly hugged Jack who almost stumbled backwards. She whispered something into his ear and I could hear him say "it's ok." She said a few more things and she waved bye then took off. Jack came back over to us and smiled saying "which class?" I smiled and we left him alone about what they talked about. The rest of the day we popped through classes and about half the classes the girl was in them too. We were walking home when Jack said "I so can't wait for school in three days." "Because of the girl and her name is?" Adam asked. "Holly." He said quietly. "Who." Adam asked teasingly. "Holly Keten." Jack said. Annabelle cooed and said "my little Jack is growing up." "Who says he's your Jack? He's my little brother." Tenison said pulling Jack away from Annabelle. I laughed and said "promise me not to go totally crazy for Holly ok?" "I promise not to go crazy for Holly." Jack said rolling his eyes. When we got back to the apartment building I saw Holly step out of a taxi cab with a suit case and box in her hands. Jack froze and motioned me down so he could whisper in my ear. "She told me she was moving into the apartment building today into the apartment across from ours." "How convenient Jack" I said smiling. "Go help her out she needs it." I added. He looked up at me and said "thanks Destiny." Jack appeared next to the girl and took the box from her hands offering her help. I pulled the whimpering Tenison up stairs while he blubbered about never seeing Jack on the weekends with all of the friends he's going to make and probably going on a date with Holly. "Be happy for Jack Tenison he's going to make a girl very happy one day and he might as well be a wizard at love with all of those romantic comedies he watches." Annabelle said. "Ok fine I will be happy for Jack but I have to see him everyday at least." Tenison said unhappily. The next time we saw Jack I was looking out the peep hole in the door and saw Holly kiss Jack. I pulled Tenison over to see and he nearly fainted. Annabelle looked through and smiled wide. When Jack opened the door we froze. His smile faded and a blush took its spot. He walked in and closed the door. "I'm so proud of you!" Annabelle said instantly picking him up and cradling him. "Annabelle please put me down." Jack said. She put him down and Tenison grabbed him by the shoulders. "Jack forget about girls and middle school while you still can and stay here with me!" Tenison said. Jack rolled his eyes and hugged Tenison saying I'll be back each day when you get off work and I'll see you on the weekends." "Promise?" Tenison asked raising his eyebrow questionably. "I promise I'll see you everyday Tenison." "Fine." Tenison said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

21: Proposing to me

Destiny's point of view: I was pulled out the door by Tenison at four in the morning wrapped up in my jeans, tee shirt, flip flops and thin blanket. But Tenison was wearing a new blue flannel my favorite color, his blue jeans and blue jean converse. His hair was insane and his crystal blue eyes were excited while he couldn't stop moving. There was a rental car parked outside and waiting for us. "I didn't know you could drive Tenison." I said climbing into the passenger seat. "Don't we have work today and doesn't Jack have school?" "That's what you think is supposed to happen but we'll be back in time for work and for Jack to go to school." He said. I never felt more comfortable in a car so when Tenison pulled out into the street I eased back into the passenger seat and looked out the window watching the buildings melt away and the trees. I had fallen asleep before Tenison stopped the car. "Come on Destiny we're here" he said covering my eyes. He helped me out of the car and into complete darkness. He chuckled and I almost fell on my face if it wasn't for Tenison. I heard the crashing of waves and the smell of salt water. I started to smile and I asked "Tenison why are we at the beach?" He didn't answer but he asked "you love me right?" "Yes of course I do what kind of silly question is that?" I said. He said "don't open your eyes yet." After a few seconds he said "you can open them now." I started opening my eyes and the red sunshine hit my eyes. I adjusted to the light and looked down to see Tenison on one knee, biting his lip and holding open a black velvet box with a ring inside. My heart was pounding out of my chest so bad that I thought Tenison could hear it. "Will you marry me Destiny?" He asked. Here we are twenty eight years old four years after we met at a bar where Tenison saved my life. Now I was dating him, helping him take care of his little brother and living in the same apartment as him. He waited quietly probably re-thinking all of this losing hope. I smiled at him and said "yes." I got down on my knees infront of him and hugged him pushing past the ring and his arms. "Yes" I could hear him breathe and wrap his arms around me. He let go and slid the ring onto my ring finger. I tackled him into a hug again and he laughed. I heard whistling and clapping. I looked up to see Annabelle, Adam and Jack running towards us. "What are you guys doing here?" Tenison asked. "Well I just had to see my bestfriend get engaged!" Annabelle said. "I didn't say anything about this though." Tenison said starting to stand, pulling me up. "Um excuse me but it wasn't hard to read you, you were pacing in the middle of the night mumbling to yourself, on the phone renting a car, and we saw you leave the apartment with enough money to get an engagement ring that is Destiny's style." Annabelle said with her superior look plastered all over her face. Tenison shook his head smiling. "Annabelle you are lying I accidently slipped up and told you that Tenison was planning on asking Destiny to marry him." Jack said. "Shush Jack you couldn't let me have this one?" She asked. "No." Jack said.

22: I do

Destiny's point of view: I was so nervous. What if Tenison backed out of the wedding thinking I could break his heart any day? What if something went totally wrong? What if I said the wrong thing? Oh what was I going to do? Then the door opened up and Jack walked in. "Destiny you look amazing!" He said. "Really? Do you think Tenison would like it? I've just been so nervous for the past few days not being allowed to see Tenison." I said sitting in a wooden chair smoothing down my wedding dress. "Don't worry Destiny, Tenison has also been going insane without you he won't stop talking to Adam and I about the wedding freaking out over details and wondering if you were going o back out just because of how his hair looked or his eyes or something." "So would I annoy you if I told you what I'm worried about?" I asked. "What's up with you?" He asked. "I am afraid that Tenison will back out of the wedding because he would think that I might break his heart any day now." I said. Jack smiled down at me and said "he's doubting that you don't love him he just hope's he's correct. He really love's you Destiny." I sighed relief and asked "that means he's not planning to back out?" "He'll stay only if you stay." Jack said helping me up. "Thank you Jack I couldn't do this without you." I said hugging him. "Are you saying it's a challenge marrying Tenison?" He asked smiling. "It's wonderful marrying Tenison now hurry before the music starts." I said. Minutes after Jack left the music started playing and I walked out into the hall way where Annabelle and our co-worker Charlene stood. Charlene and I became great friends over the past few years. I smiled at the both of them as they trailed behind me and we opened the doors to the ceremony. I could only smile when I remembered how Tenison met me, was so nervous just to kiss me or ask me out, but just a year ago he proposed and I saw how much we've grown, then what Jack told me minutes ago. It went off without a hitch because I didn't slip on my words and neither did he. No pressure came to me when it came to us saying I do because I could see Jack's smile out of the corner of my eyes. "I do." Tenison said. He smiled and I knew his heart was pounding but he was mentally telling himself he didn't back out. "I do." I said. When the words were called you may now kiss the bride I watched as Tenison leaned in and kissed me. There was cheering and I could hear my friends and new brother in law say "finally." "I love you." Tenison whispered when we pulled away. "I love you too." I whispered back.

(A.N.) So did I do good? I hope I mean it was all dramatic with Destiny getting hurt so much because of Henry and the forty year old man...Jack is like six years old in all of the other stories just because he reminds me so much of my little sister. Sorry about it being so hard to read -Love Hmpop


End file.
